


A Sin of the Snow Angel

by FireLadyMoon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Lin gets a hot young woman because sweet justice, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireLadyMoon/pseuds/FireLadyMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naia always thought you could only have one dream, just one. After realising her one dream, Naia felt something missing. So she turned another leaf and tried again. This time she thought it would be the right one, but what she needed was much more complex and much more challenging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sin of the Snow Angel

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi I hope you will like my work. I will try to update soonish, but unfortunately collage life isn't easy. Please leave kudos and comments as I live on them :P well let's share some Beifong love here :D

"Why?" a small voice asked as the wind picked up, biting the cheeks of a seventeen year old girl. She knew the owner of the voice, but she hoped she wouldn't have to say goodbye to her. Naia of the Southern Water Tribe looked behind her to see a small seven year old girl breathing hard as if she had run for miles. Her dark skinned cheeks had that healthy rosy look to them. Eyes blue as the water around them stared at the older girl, filled with unshed tears.

"I have to go." the older girl replied, sorrow creeping into her heart as she thought about leaving the girl who she saw as her sister.

They shared a room in the compound as Naia was the only one who could calm the girl. "Korra this was my dream. To make music and sing. And now I can! I learned everything I could from Master Katara and Kya. It is time for me to go little penguin. But I promise you this won't be forever." Naia kneeled down, not caring about the snow that crunched underneath her weight as the small girl ran into her open arms.

Snuggling into the warmth of the embrace the older girl was providing, she sobbed quietly.

"Promise me you'll write? Promise me I will be your inspiration?" the young girl choked out making Naia smile. Her little muse.

"Of course Korra. Don't worry, nothing can break us apart." Naia whispered as the scene blurred and changed.

Blinking a few times, Naia, now a 24 year old woman, smiled at her dream. Or better yet memory. It has been years since she last saw the Avatar and she wondered how the girl was doing.

Like she promised, Naia wrote to Korra every week telling the younger girl of her success. Like she dreamed Naia became a singer, something no one had tried before, a professional one.

Always on the road, singing live to people who actually paid her, or singing on the radio brining her music to homes. Now she was on her way to Republic city for her last show in a while.

She needed to rest, not having a home anywhere was exhausting. That, and she didn't have any inspiration for new songs. Naia tried to keep her second promise, that the young avatar would be her muse, but for a year Naia was unable to write any new songs.

"Miss we are almost in Republic city." the driver told her, as he steered the Satomobile left. It didn’t take long for the car to leave the forest that surrounded them for a while and enter an area filled with tall buildings.

Sitting up in the back seat, Naia looked around. People were going around, talking, whispering, going on about their everyday life. There were times when Naia wondered what her life would have been had she stayed with Korra, had she never gotten into this business at all.

“So where to young lady?” The driver asked turning around, smiling at his boss. He was a man of short and lanky built, with unruly mop of jet black hair. He might have not been the most handsome man out there, but he was a great company which was why Naia asked him to become her chauffer while she was on the tour, as she called it.

“To City hall, please Gus. Tenzin is waiting for me there with the rest of the councilmen.” Naia answered as she jumped over the seats to seat in front with Gus. She loved driving in the Satomobile, the wind in her face, the feeling of freedom.

It was almost the same feeling that she had when she was on the stage. There, no one could touch her, she could sing her feelings, say what she wanted and no one would stop her.

“So, miss this is the last time I am driving you...” His voice was quiet and sad, as he took another turn slowing down behind another Satomobile. Four years of being with someone almost everyday brought you closer than just being a boss and an employee, they became friends, but yes the travelling would stop now.

“Who would have said, eh? I always thought that I would be able to go on forever.” Naia said leaning on the door, putting her cheek on her clenched fist.

She loved singing and travelling. She had seen so many things on her travels, even met Fire Lord Zuko as she sang on his ball for Crown princess Izumi. He was a very enjoyable man.

Unlike Earth Queen from which Naia ran away as fast as she could. That woman was crazy.

“So why aren’t you? You haven’t told me why you are stopping now.” Naia frowned as she thought about her reasons. It wasn’t as if she wanted to, but she was getting tired.

But there were other things, things she also wanted to do before it was her time to go and she would not be able to do them.

“It is complicated Gus. I am tired from all the concerts, I haven’t written any new songs for a while and, well, I got a great offer here in Republic city.”

“Offer?” Gus echoed, stopping at the red light and turning to Naia with a curious face; “What kind of an offer?”

“Mr Sato invented a way to record my voice and bring my music into homes without me singing it live on the radio.” Naia grinned as she remembered the letter she got from the man.

It was a really good plan and he did it with some other music that was only played live before and said that pay checks go over the roof. But that was not that important to Naia anyway.

Most of her money she donated for a better cause since she really didn’t need it. She lived in South Pole for 17 years of her life, she was brought up to be modest. Even now Naia only dressed in her tribe’s clothes.

“Really? So you will record your songs and sell them? That is a really good idea. That man, Sato is a very smart guy.” Gus grinned as he steered the vehicle forward. He was happy about that because that meant that Naia would stay in Republic city for some time, and they could still hang out sometimes.

“He is.”Naia nodded her head as the City hall came into the view. It was a big building, made out pure white stone, with elements of both Earth kingdom and Fire nation architecture.

“Well, they certainly didn’t hold back." Naia jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped, seeing Tenzin up the stairs with three other people she had never met before.

Tenzin was Avatar Aang's youngest child and only airbender. He was tall, extremely so, just like his father whom she had met only a couple of times before he died.

An arrow was tattooed on his forehead, going down his spine and telling everyone that he was an airbender master. His long serious face ended with a dark goatee beard, but a kind smile was plastered over his face. Looking him over once, Naia chuckled to herself as she skipped the steps to get to him.

He was wearing traditional air nomad clothes completing it with dark red long cloak that she was sure billowed behind him as he airbended.

"Tenzin." she said throwing herself into the arms of the older man hugging the life out of him. Many thought of Naia as a weak waterbender, and many of her outfits rarely showed off her impressive muscles, but Naia was anything but weak.

Trained by Katara and Kya, Naia rose to the rank of a master at 15. Which was pretty solid in a time of peace. But what set Naia apart from the rest is that she didn't think like other waterbenders, she had a... Unique approach to her waterbending.

"Naia, my, you have grown." Tenzin couldn't believe that this was the same little Naia who called him her brother, the sweet little thing that snowbended a few snowballs into his face every time he came for a visit.

This was now a woman, Tenzin reminded himself as he watched her. Her height did not improve since he last saw her as she remained at her 166 cm, but her dark hair had grown, her face had elongated, giving her a bit of a royal look, but her baby blue eyes still remained the same. Curious as ever.

Part of her hair, he noticed, was clipped back with a pin that had the traditional pearls on it. Looking at what she was wearing, he saw that it was a modest dress that had sleeves up to her elbows, but showed a bit of her collar bone and reached to her knees.

And of course it was in deep blue colour just like the rest of her clothes. But what set her apart from most of people in Southern water tribe, was that, instead of mocha coloured skin, she had more of a light cream complexion.

“Well 3 years is a rather long time, brother. I am so glad you are here.” Naia said smiling lightly up to Tenzin.

After not seeing the serious Airbender for more than three years she grew to miss him and his kids. Especially Jinora, that girl was a lot smarter than she should be at her small age.

“Let me introduce you to other councilmen, they were very excited to meet you.” With a hand on her head, he turned to the other three people that stood behind him.

A chubby woman dressed in all important Fire Nation clothes approached Naia first. One thing Naia wasn’t fond of was a political game. She didn’t have the stomach for it, but she took the hand the woman was offering her and nodded to everything the woman was saying.

It was mostly praises, on her lovely voice and ideas, however, Naia couldn’t wait to get away from them.

Next, a tall older man approached her, he had a long greying beard. His face told her he was deep in his last ages of life, but he held on. Standing erected with a kind smile as he kissed Naia’s hand in greeting.

It wasn’t hard to tell that he was an Earth Kingdom representative from his green expensive grubs. Also complimenting her slightly on her ideas, he expressed his interest as to where she got so many ideas for songs.

With a smile, she replied her friends and family, and it wasn’t a complete lie, she just didn’t want to say Avatar.

The last man who approached her, made her skin crawl. He was tall and handsome, his dark skin made his brilliant blue eyes stand out, just like his dark hair that went pass his shoulders and was combed into three traditional Northern Water Tribe braids.

His blue clothes were semi-expensive, the only thing that was standing out was a blue coat that cost more than the rest of his clothes.

“Naia, how lovely to meet you. Tenzin told us a lot about you, I couldn’t wait to meet you.” He said taking Naia’s hand, kissing it slightly and maintaining eye contact with the young girl.

“Naia, this is councilman Tarrlok.”Naia forced a smile as she too kept his gaze, not wanting to be either weak or rude.

But still, this man... she wasn’t sure what it was about him that made her so... angry. It wasn’t like she was the best judge of character.

In fact, she sucked at judging people and attached herself too easily to someone, but this... person just made her queasy.

“It is nice to meet you councilman Tarrlok. But I am afraid I have to go, I am so tired after a whole day of driving here. I hope you understand.” Naia said taking her hand away.

The two older people nodded, giving her a small smile and telling her they would see her on her concert. But Tarrlok had a different idea.

“Of course, but I hoped you would be so kind to accompany me to dinner. Say tomorrow night?” Naia wanted to go nowhere with this man, and surely not alone. Giving him a small smile she shook her head.

“I am afraid not, sir. I will be too tired, I have a contract to go through with Mister Sato tomorrow and I want to spend some time with my family. Maybe some other time. Thank you for the invitation.” She didn’t wait to see Tarrlok frown at her, and glare at Tenzin’s back, knowing he was the family she wanted to be with, but he would have to be patient. She couldn’t say no forever.

 

 

After saying goodbye to Gus, who was crying and hugging Naia as if it was the last thing he would do, they promised to see each other from time to time, Naia jumped on Oogy and Tenzin took them to Air Temple Island.

Placing herself comfortably in Oogy’s saddle, Naia looked down on the water as they reached the pier. There was something unusual in watching the water from above, instead of bending from earth. But Naia enjoyed it.

“So, how old are they now? I know Jinora is seven. That girl, even at 4 she was a smarty pants.” Naia grinned as she saw the Island at which she would be staying for now.

It was a big Island, Naia had to admit. And the temple that was built on it wasn’t a joke. It had one big tower in the middle around which smaller buildings and open spaces were built.

There was a meditation pavilion, similar to the one in South pole where Naia trained. She could see a training area that was barren of everything else .probably just in case someone gets out of control.

As Oogy started to fly down Naia started to see finer structures on the walls and architecture. It was just as the rest of Air temples, built in a traditional Air Nomad way.

“Welcome to your new home Naia.”

“Pema!”Naia squealed as she jumped from Oogy’s back even before Oogy completely touched the ground, enveloping the woman in her arms.

“Still strong as ever.”Pema laughed and Naia took a step back to see the woman. She was about her height, somewhat shorter with dark brown hair and green eyes.

Pema was wearing the traditional Air Acolyte clothes that consisted of dark red dress that went far beyond her knees and light orange sash over her left shoulder.

“Of course, I am a singer, but I promised Katara and Kya that I would still train. You know I never go back on my promises.”Naia said putting a hand on Pema’s shoulder.

“So how are you? And the kids?”

“Oh they are great, the same as ever.”Pema gave a tired laugh as she looked back at Tenzin, going to say hello to her husband.

“Yes, you never let me answer your question Naia. Still as rash as ever.” Tenzin chuckled while Naia just raised an eyebrow, smirking at him.

“Excited Tenzin, excited.”

Scoffing at that, Tenzin led his wife to the living room where he knew his kids would be.

“In any case,” he began to answer Naia’s earlier question. “Ikki is 4 now and Meelo, our newest addition, is 2.”

“Yes I remember,” Naia said suddenly as she walked next to Pema, following Tenzin’s strides very easily and elegantly. “You were pregnant last time I saw you. Can’t wait to meet the little rascal.” Naia grinned, but Pema groaned burying her head into Tenzin’s shoulder leaving Naia confused.

Cocking her head to one side she watched as Tenzin breathed out a forced laugh. Something wasn’t right, Naia thought as she watched the parents.

“Little rascal is right... that boy can’t be still or quiet for a minute.”Pema mumbled still buried into Tenzin’s shoulder. Confusion that Naia had felt earlier dissolved into the laughter as she rubbed Pema’s back. At least it wasn’t anything serious.

“Auntie Naia!”Naia heard someone yell and was tackled into a bear hug under her waist. Looking down at the little culprit, Naia saw dark brown hair neatly tied up in a small bun. It wasn’t placed in the middle like most wore, instead she wore it a little to the right.

“Hey there little lemur.”Naia said affectionately, picking the girl up, putting her on her left hip and holding her there.

Jinora grew so much in these last three years that Naia barely recognised her. A bit taller than she used to be, her brown eyes still full of thirst for knowledge and her shy smile on her face. The girl wore what every airbender in training wore, a simple orange pants and shirt, with small red cape over her shoulders.

“Are you going to stay here?” She asked quietly as she hugged the older girl around the neck this time. Smiling at the small airbender, she nodded her head even though Jinora couldn’t see her, but she could feel it.

“Yes, for a little while.”Naia answered putting the oldest child on the floor kneeling next to her when a blur of orange, red and brown darted past her a few times. For a second Naia was confused, but after a third time she could clearly see that Ikki was running around in circles, using her airbending skills. They were still sloppy, but she was only four in her defence.

“Come here.”Naia said as she grabbed Ikki, putting her on her left shoulder while she giggled and screamed in delight.

“Ikki, behave.” Tenzin reprimanded his middle child with a sigh, obviously knowing it wouldn’t happen any time soon.

Naia turned the girl around, setting her on her knee so that she could properly see the girl. She was only one when she last saw her, a little bundle of joy no bigger than her forearm. Now the girl was a lot bigger, reaching surely to her tights. Her brown hair had been put into two buns on each side of her head, her light grey eyes shone with excitement as she looked up to Naia with a big toothy smile. Naia noticed that one was missing, but she could see it growing.

“You are really here, you really know her dad! Really, really, really! Can we go to her concert, please? Can we, can we, can we?” The girl bounced up and down making Naia laugh and pet her to calm her down.

“Ugh... I am not sure...” Tenzin answered stroking his beard as he looked down at the three girls. But Jinora also wanted to see the concert, she was dying to see it, since the last time she saw Naia. Sure Naia sang her a few lullabies, but she wanted to see her on stage.

“Please dad, we promise to behave.”Jinora begged with those big doe eyes of hers and Ikki wasn’t far behind. Chuckling, Pema put a hand on Tenzin’s upper arm, making him look down at her.

“At least they finally agree on something...” So the two sisters didn’t get along all that well, that was probably the charm of having siblings.

Naia was little down that she was the only child in her household. Sure she had a few cousins, but that was never the same as having siblings. But then she got to be shipped to White Lotus compound and met the young avatar, Tenzin, Kya and Bumi who might not be related to her by blood, she saw them as her extended family. And they loved Naia as well.

“Fine, fine. But I am going with you and we are getting the front seats near the police just in case.” Tenzin said pointing his finger at two girls who nodded not even caring that he said police, they were, after all, going to finally see Naia perform. Her shows were said to be most amazing and one of the kind, but then again when you were the only singer in the world of course your show was one of a kind.

Ikki jumped off Naia’s knee and started to dance around a little victory dance, Naia assumed, and Jinora took Naia’s hand and led her inside. While Jinora was talking to her, about the Air Temple Island and kids she met in the city, who weren’t so many since Tenzin was very protective of his kids, Naia wondered where the youngest child was, the little rascal.

Then, as if she had called him with her thoughts, a small, half naked child ran through the halls laughing and waving his hands ,his almost toothless grin wide enough to swallow a platypus bear. There were three Air Acolytes trying to catch the boy, but as he too was an airbender, he evaded them easily.

“So that’s Meelo.”Naia laughed looking at the scene. This was too funny, looks like her stay here would be filled with fun times.

“Yes, I tell you, he never stops, not for a second. And you can’t tire him out. We tried...”Pema said sadly hanging her head low as if in defeat. Naia wondered if the woman had gotten any sleep in these last two years she had Meelo, Ikki wasn’t an easy child as Naia remembered, but Meelo looked like a handful.

“Don’t worry, he will calm down eventually. He has to run out of energy at one point.”Naia said consoling the young mother and putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder as Jinora started to tug her forward, slightly annoyed.

It was then that Ikki decided to pop up and take Naia somewhere else, which in the end resulted in the girls fighting. Hearing Pema sigh once more, and Meelo running to them, Naia decided to help out a little.

“How about this? I have to prepare for the concert tonight... so would you like to help me?” The girls nodded furiously, their eyes glistening with excitement. “Good, let’s go to the beach.”Naia said and offered her hands for both girls to take them as she lead them away from the commotion and to the beach.

 

 

“And this one, and this one.”Jinora said pointing to the list Naia made. She asked the girls to choose songs they thought she should sing that evening. She didn’t have the whole night to sing all of them, so she had to choose.

“And I want this one!” Ikki screamed pointing to another one and Naia nodded, putting a tick next to it. Looking thoughtfully at the list, Naia counted 15 songs that the girls chose. That should be enough, Naia concluded as she put the pen down , thinking of the order in which she should sing them.

While she was contemplating her show, Jinora and Ikki were looking at each other, than back at Naia, both having the same question they wanted to ask, but were afraid. Swallowing loudly enough, Jinora drew Naia’s attention unwittingly. Noticing the girls worried look, Naia looked to Ikki who had more of a deer caught in the headlights look.

“Ok girls what is it? What have you done?”Naia asked looking confusedly from one girl to the other, ready for almost anything.

“We just wanted to ask you about your trips. How did you start, become so popular?”Ikki blurted out, giving Naia one of her grins, while the latter just blinked,staring at the young girl before dissolving into the chuckles.

“So that’s it, huh?”Naia asked as she put the paper and pen down looking up to the sky. She remembered the day like it was just yesterday.

“Will you tell us?”Jinora asked timidly, scooting closer to the older girl who nodded giving a small smile to the girl.

“Of course.”Naia answered just she felt Ikki putting her chin on her knee ,looking up to her with interest. “Well... I always liked to sing and dance and make music. I always had the singing role in the festival we have every year in South pole. So when my training with Katara and Kya was done, I decided it was time to go. It was the hardest thing I ever did, leaving Korra and everything I knew behind, but I was determined.” Naia took a deep breath as she put an arm over Jinora’s shoulder, brining her a bit closer to herself. 

“It wasn’t as easy as I thought, I was only 17, I was naive and young. At first I could barely make enough for food and I wasn’t just singing. I was a waitress a few times, played in fighting tournaments just to earn money to survive. But one day I was practicing my dancing, waterbending and singing, and I just didn’t notice the world around me, but the world noticed me for the first time.”

“I was noticed by a very powerful and wealthy man, who hired me to sing at his wedding. After that I got more and more popular. I sang at Crown Princess Izumi’s birthdays, I sang at Ba sing sai, Fire Fountain city...”Naia talked and talked about where she want what she did.

People she met and the troubles she had gotten herself into. Jinora and Ikki listened both quiet with wide eyes as Naia started to animatedly talk and laugh at some points. 

Unknown to the girls, the parents of the two girls watched and listened to Naia’s stories, happy that Naia decided to stay with them. She was so good with kids that it amazed Tenzin and Pema that she didn’t have one of her own already.


End file.
